This invention relates to a tool for positioning and holding decorative nails while driving them through upholstery material into a furniture frame. In particular it relates to such a tool which positions the nails at evenly spaced intervals adjacent to either a straight or curved edge.
In the upholstery art decorative nails having enlarged ornamental heads are utilized for attaching upholstery material to a furniture frame. Since the nails are a part of the finished upholstery they necessarily should be evenly spaced along a line which remains substantially equi-distance from the edge of the material. To accomplish this, unaided, required time consuming layout of the nail locations prior to their installation. The process is further complicated due to the difficulty of grasping the large headed nail and holding it while it is being driven into the furniture.
Several prior art tools have been provided to accommodate faster, more accurate driving of nails at evenly spaced intervals. However, when these prior art tools are used for placing nails along a curved edge, the tool must be removed from the work and repositioned for each subsequent nail. Thus the speed that normally would be attainable by use of multiple nail locating openings is lost. Moreover, no accurate means is provided in these prior art tools for resetting the tool after each group of nails has been set. These factors have limited the usefulness and acceptance of the prior art tools.